warriorcatslifefandomcom-20200214-history
Ravenstream's Battle
This is the story of a kittypet who travels to rise above every other cat their is; And she has to fight to get it. Prologue When I woke up, my den was a black as my pelt. I culdn't see a thing except the moon shining fully through the window. An pressed against it was a large shape... "Fluffles," I hissed. I pressed a paw against my sister's shoulder. She mewed in her dreams and rolled onto her belly. "Fluffles!" I hissed louder, shaking my paw on her shoulder frantictly. She rolled onto her side and yawned sleepily. "Whadisit?" Fluffles mewed. I pointed my tail to the window and her icy blue eyes followed it. She let out a sqeak of alarm when she saw the shape. The shape put a leg under the slightly ajar window and pushed upwards. Now I could see, a cat was crawling towards us. Fluffles narrowed her eyes, and pressed herself against my shoulder. The moonlight caught the cat's pelt, and I recognized the ginger Tom who shared my icy blue eyes... "Dad!" I squeaked. My father, Fox, swiftly reached me and wrapped the two of us in his tail. His eyes darted the room, searching... "Where is Joke?" he growled. "He's out in the garden, as always," Fluffles meowed. Her head was cocked so it touched the shoulder I'd been shaking. Fox shook his head and began to creep to te window. "Follow me," he demanded. Fluffles and I stuckso close, his fluffy red tail kept whipping our faces. He slid under the window, and leaped onto the brown fence. We followed him, and I sped along the fence with the precision and balance of Fox. Fluffles' paw slipped, and she tumbled to the ground. My heart nearly stopped as I looked into the darkness, searching for my sister. "OUCH!" yowled Joke, who must have been underneath Fluffles. "WATCH IT YOU CLUMSY-" "Fools!" spat Fox. He jumped off the fence and onto the grass, where he picked up Joke and Fluffles in his mouth. Jag had gray fur like my mom, but we all had Fox's eyes. Fox sped away, and I followed. When we reached the end of the fence line, he spat my siblings onto the ground. "You are a fox-dunged footed cat, Fluffles, and you woke up the entire twoleg place, Joke! Raven, you were the only good one. You two, observe your sister's grace as she strode across the fence." Fluffles brought her head to touch the ground, fighting back embaresed tears. Joke stared coldly at me. "Joke! Ravena! Fluffles! Where are you?" Mother's screech filled the forest, and Fox turned on his feet. A pretty black she-cat was climbing across the fence. She stared around, and saw dad. "You!" she hissed. "Where are my kits?" "They're my kits now," Fox hissed. And with that, he sped away into the forest. Joke followed him, but Fluffles and I stood still, staring at Fox. Father reached down and snatched Fluffles up in his jaws. Fluffles screamed as Fox ran off into the night with her. Mother leaped down from the fence,and grasped me tightly in her jaws. I allowed her to pick me up and carry me back into the house. She set me down into the nest, and I stared up at her. "Mother, why did Fox take Joke and Fluffles?" "Your father is something called a kitter," she hissed as she pushed her nest next to mine. "He finds kittypets and and makes them heavy with kits." I sat still for a moment. "Fox wants to bring his mate's kits toNightClan, where toture is a game." "Why didn't he take me?" I asked. "Because your father likes cats who look like him," Mother meowed as she turned around and sat in her nest. "Joke obviously has the spirit of his father, I could tell. And Fluffles is his twin, only a she-cat. We won't see him again, or Joke, or Fluffles. Good night darling. I'm glad I still have you." she rasped her toungue across my head. I crawled into her nest, and cuddled closly to her. I closed my eyes and fell into the void of dreamless sleep. Chapter One Category:Ravenstream's Stuff Category:Super editions Category:Fanfiction Category:Kittypet Story Category:Warrior Story Category:Rogue